


After the War

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes back from Fiji after the Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

Clint was waiting at the airport. Bruce was coming back from Fiji and Clint was here to pick him up. The 'Civil War' had ended. The Registration Act had been passed after a lot of negotiations. Also Bucky had been exonerated. So Clint had asked Bruce to return.

He saw Bruce's brown curly hair and he waved towards his boyfriend. He looked good. He looked like he had relaxed a lot and all the stress had dissipated. 

As Bruce came closer to him, Clint hugged him.

Clint said, "I missed you."

Bruce said, "I missed you too."

Clint said, "How was Fiji?"

Bruce said, "Safe and Relaxing."

Clint said, "I'm glad."

Bruce said, "i was following everything through the news. Its good, everyone is OK."

Clint said, "Yeah, its going to take some time for trust to rebuild, but there wasn't any lasting damage."

Bruce said, "That is good to hear."

Clint said, "Lets go home. You must be tired. I'll cook and then we can talk more."

Bruce said, "Sure, Italian?"

Clint said, "Yup."

They both walked out of the airport and towards their home.


End file.
